The Internet has allowed users to access and use various web services. Traditionally, such access to these services was through the use of computers. However, access to the Internet has progressed to other devices, such as mobile devices, including smart phones. Technology progresses allowing other devices, appliances, and platforms to access the Internet. In particular, such a platform includes automotive vehicles.
Cloud-based services are certain Internet services available to users. In cloud-based services, computing or processing can take place at various physical and virtual servers (i.e., computing devices) that are not particularly known by a user. To the user, the cloud-based service is performed somewhere on the Internet. Where the service is physically performed, the user does not know or necessarily care to know. Cloud computing allows a device to free itself of certain processing, including accessing data and performing tasks related to the cloud-based service.
It is possible to implement applications on mobile devices that control and obtain status information from other devices through a cloud-based service. One such usage scenario is to connect a mobile device to an Internet-connected host or host system, such as a personal computer (PC), a television (TV), set top box, another mobile device, or a vehicle, through a cloud-based service.
Furthermore, properly downloading applications to a mobile device, and authenticating the mobile device to access the host, can be problematic. An application may include executable software and/or data. In certain cases, an application may be used to access and control a host system through the mobile device. In many instances, a user performs multiple steps to properly download, install, and configure an application to a mobile device.